


The Ceremony

by Kurizumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Normal people, Cas and Dean are getting married, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is a doctor, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Started as a High school AU, They're 25 in this, Wedding, death everywhere, made me cry, multiple character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when John Winchester shows up at his son's wedding ceremony.</p><p>Seriously people, read the warnings and tags and notes at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: I wrote this as a closer to an awesome RP I was in. During the RP Castiel and Dean had planned out their wedding ceremony and their lives after in terms of kids and places to live. They’d been through a lot to get to where they were. They’re about 25 in this fic. It’s a normal AU. Started off as a HS AU and went from there.
> 
> This made me cry as I was writing it. You have been warned.

It is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, some fluffy clouds are hanging high up in the sky, and a pleasant breeze rustles the leaves on the trees.

 

I stand nervously at the makeshift altar in the pagoda. There are friends and family present. Even John has shown up. Deep down, that made me smile. It must mean that on some level, he was happy for me, even if he didn’t approve.

 

I smile as Gabriel walks Cas up the aisle. He looks incredible in the tuxedos we picked out: Black with forest green trim and silky, navy blue shirts with emerald colored ties. Sam had walked me up, and now stood at my side, as Gabriel would when Cas was next to me.

 

In the end, Balthazar had gotten the colors right, there’s pie instead of cake, and everything is perfect.

 

The ceremony starts, and just as we’re about to say our own vows to one another, a loud bang rings out through the park. I’d know that noise anywhere. It’s Dad’s favorite .45. Sam is bolting for him and Cas… Cas slumps to his knees, dark, wet blood seeping through the tux and his hands that he’s holding over his stomach.

 

“CAS!” I scream as I rush to catch him, keep him from hitting the ground hard. “Cas! Baby, talk to me,” I beg, I plead, but Gabriel is shoving me out of the way, and I know better than to push him back. He’s the doctor. He can fix him. He can save him, right?

 

Another shot rings out and I see Sam stumble and fall just to my side.

 

“SAMMY!” I scream again. I spare a glance at John’s face which looks surprised and horrified before being schooled back into a steely gaze as he meets my eyes.

 

Tears are flowing down my face. Cas is struggling for breath and Sam… Sam’s already gone. His cold, dead eyes stare at me and blood seeps through his suit right where his heart should be.

 

I’m clinging to one of Cas’s blood soaked hands and trembling. John is bearing down on us. I won’t leave Cas though. No matter that he’s spluttering for me to go. No matter that even Gabriel is urging me to go, that there’s nothing I can do here. I won’t leave. I don’t think I could even stand, let alone, run right now.

 

Cas chokes, coughing up a massive amount of blood and gurgles my name, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

“Cas!” I sob out, but it’s too late. Gabriel slumps over his little brother, sobbing.

 

The rest of the guests have run off. Now, It’s just us. Just Gabriel and myself and my father, bearing down on us with his .45 leveled at Gabriel. As Gabe gets up to rush at my father, to beat him with his bare fists another shot rings out. He’s gone, slumping over my legs, half his head just gone.

 

I stare up at my father with tear blurred eyes and sob out, “Why?”

 

He stares at me like I’ve lost my mind, like it should be obvious. “I won’t have a faggot son.”

 

He pulls the trigger. I hear the gun, feel the pain, but it’s all distant. As if it’s not really happening to me. I squeeze Cas’s hand one last time. One last time, I whisper, “My Angel.” I could swear that Cas is glowing. He’s not, of course. I’m dying, bleeding out quickly. My dying brain must be playing tricks on me as my last breath leaves me.

 

Darkness. Nothing. Then, a soft voice. That voice I’d know anywhere. Cas is calling me, shining brightly, smiling, and holding out his hand.

 

“This isn’t what I wanted, but at least we’re together. Together for eternity, Dean. I love you,” He whispers.

 

How can I resist that? I take his hand. I go with him into the light. “I love you too, Angel.”


End file.
